CFOS 4: Tardy With The Art-y
Tardy With The Art-y is the fourth episode of Clash For Object Supremacy. This episode is planned to not have voting, so if you care about this show for the voting and not for actually watching it, turn away immediately. Transcript Candy Corn: Hey, -1! -1: Hey, how’s it going? Candy Corn: You know how you’re... weird? -1: Yeah? Candy Corn: I’m weird too! Watch this! starts flailing around -1: Okay, you’re weird. Candy Corn: I just wondered, if I was weird with you, I could be free! -1: Uh-huh.... Candy Corn: Because I feel nervous that if I’m weird, people will vote me out. -1: No they won’t! If they do, then they suck! If you’re happy being weird, be happy. Donut: Woah, that’s actually really mindful. Broken Bone: I agree. Candy Corn: Hey, we’re kind of having a PRIVATE CONVERSATION!? Donut: You can have freedom, but ya’ can’t have rudeness! pans to Pen and Snowball talking Pen: Fire Exity’s making a new team! Snowball: Yeah, I know. Pen: But if we both join it, we can be on the same team! Snowball: Yo, really? Pen: Yeah! Snowball: Well, we doing it? Pen: Yeah, of course! Question Box: Everyone! It’s time for the elimination! ! Block, you wanna take it? ! Block: I suppose. Question Box: Well, Cool Crew. You lost again, due to a specific someone... Fire Exity: Shut your mouth. ! Block: Well, someone’s got an attitude! Fire Exity: Wipe that dirty little grin off your face. Lightbulb: Ooh! Beef is going down! Soap: I’m on ! Block’s side. Fire Exity screwed us over! cuts to The Imaginators Spikey Ruler: Woah, they’re having a heated elimination. Balloony: Yeah! cuts back to The Cool Crew Marker: Can we get on with the votes? ! Block: Okay. Everyone apart from Marker and Fire Exity got 0 votes! Question Box: You’re forgetting somethin’. ! Block: What? Question Box: The prize! Lightbulb: Yeah! What special little present do we get? Question Box: Well, you get sugar cubes! Box tosses out the sugar cubes Suitcase: Yay! Soap: Look Who doesn’t have one. Haha. Fire Exity: Now you’re just floating. Glovey: Yeah. I think that you, Soap, are being completely and utterly rude to Fire Exity. She tried to save our team, but she failed. And that’s ok! She can make mistakes, y’know? Soap: I guess... Glovey: Ahhhh, Whatever. Just a thought. Fire Exity: Thanks for backing me up, Glovey. ! Block: Now time for the votes! Fire Exity is safe with one vote, and Marker is eliminated with 2! Snowball: Well, that’s a shock. Broken Bone: Wait - MARKER’S Out? Balloony: The person who helped them get their first win? Pen: I know! Marker: Well... Donut: What? Marker: I have a Spite Token. gasps All except Marker: WHAT!? Marker: Yeah, that means I can put my votes onto someone else. Pea: But Who? Marker: I don’t know. But my two picks are Fire Exity and Soap, but I’m not splitting the votes. You know what, I’ll let you guys decide. Glovey: Pick Soap! She’s a bully! Soap: No! I never committed any mean acts! Suitcase: Yeah, I saw her bullying. Snowball: Well, Fire Exity is the reason you’re making this decision, so go with her! Pea: We would lose either way! They had better shooters! Snowball: Really? Lightbulb: Really, Pea? Pea: Oh... Glovey: Whatever! Pick Soap. Fire Exity just wanted to help! Snowball: But, she was being ignorant! Marker: I PICK SOAP!!! Question Box: That’s settled. ! Block: So, with 2 votes, Soap is eliminated from Clash For Object Supremacy! Blue Tetramino: Oh, so THAT was the plan. Fire Exity: Thanks for sparing me... Marker: I just wanted to get rid of the STUPID IDIOT SOAP! Fire Exity: You can say that again! Question Box: Oh Yeah, Fire Exity? You can make your own team now! Fire Exity: Oh Okay! Who wants to join? Suitcase: I will. Marker: Me too! Suitcase: o-oh, that’s cool. Snowball: I’m gonna join too! Pen: I’ll join, to be with Snowball. Fire Exity: Wow, you guys are so nice! Marker: It’d be nice to be on a different team. Balloony: Aw man, now Fire Exity has Pen! Can I switch teams? Spikey Ruler: Come on! If you stay, we outnumber the other teams! We have 8 people, and they have 5 and 4! Balloony: Wouldn’t that be unfair? Blue Tetramino: Join the team, we didn’t need you anyway. Balloony: FINE! I will... Question Box: Okay, now we have 3 teams! Fire Exity: But, what should we call ourselves? Balloony: The Winners? Fire Exity: Too generic. Pen: What about The Win Maniacs? Fire Exity: That’s pretty good! Pen: Snowball, do you like that? Snowball: Eh, it’s good. Suitcase: Hey Guys! Question Box is announcing the challenge! Question Box: Well, today’s challenge is an art contest! You need to create a piece of art. The team with the worst art loses. Marker: Wait. Pen: No. Question Box: GO! Suitcase: Pen, Marker? Pen: What? Suitcase: What’s up? Marker/Pen: THEY’RE GONNA USE US. Donut: Hey, let’s do a drawing of our team! Spikey Ruler: Sounds good! Green Face: Let’s not include Pen. He’s a traitor! Lightbulb: Aw, Man! Our team is the smallest! What do we do? Pea: Maybe you could draw around me loads of times to make little circles! Cherries (1): Good idea! Cherries (2): Glovey, you wanna do that? Glovey: I think that’s stupid, but I’ll do it. Maybe we’ll win. Pea: Maybe? Lightbulb: We’ll dominate with that plan! Glovey: But, we might not. Cherries (1): Whatever. Cherries (2): Let’s go get the crayons! Balloony: Pen, Marker, we’re not going to use you. Fire Exity: But if we’re losing, we might have to. Pen: Eek! Marker: Aaah! Balloony: Fire Exity! What was THAT about? Fire Exity: I dunno. We might have to! Suitcase: Anyways, what are we drawing? Fire Exity: Maybe we could draw a tree? Snowball: BOOOOOOO! Trees are super boring! Pen: Snowball’s right. Not to be rude, but we need something better. Suitcase: Well, how about we draw a bunch of pictures of Question Box? Balloony: I GOT IT! Let’s draw Question Box sitting next to a tree! All of The Win Maniacs: YEAH! Snowball: I’m getting the pens. Marker: Okay! Once you have em’, let’s get to work! cuts to The Imaginators Green Face: I’m drawing myself, guys. Blue Tetramino: Can I be in the middle since I’m the best? Spikey Ruler: Actually, I’m gonna be in the middle, since I’m the team’s leader! Blue Tetramino: NO! I want to be in the middle! Broken Bone: She has a good explanation, calm down. Blue Tetramino: I WANT TO BE IN THE MIDDLE!!! Spikey Ruler: Fine, you can be next to me. Blue Tetramino: Yay! Donut: Since I’m co-team-captain, I thought I’d be next to her. Spikey Ruler: whisper Don’t. He’ll blow a fuse. Donut: Oh, right. cuts to The Cool Crew Pea: Hahahaha! Stop it! Glovey: I know it tickles, but if you move, we’ll screw it up! Lightbulb: The picture really is pretty though. Cherries (1): Yeah, it is! Cherries (2): Maybe you should give him a break so he can see! Pea: That’d be nice, actually. Glovey: Okay, fine. lets go of the page, and sits Pea down. Glovey: So, what do you think? Pea: Woah, so many circles. All created by me, basically. It’s beautiful! Let’s continue working on it. Lightbulb: Oh, because we’re nearly done! Pea: Still, we can get it finished! Cherries (1): Pea, I thought you found it ticklish. Cherries (2): So, do you really want to continue? Pea: Yep! cuts to The Win Maniacs Snowball: I’ll do Question Box. Fire Exity: Then I’ll do the tree! Balloony: I’ll help do some of the branches. Fire Exity: Y’know, when I was with Cherries, I felt like nothing. Snowball: Yeah, the whole teamwork thing was a lie. Fire Exity: I mean, I was last to be picked! But now, I feel more confident! Pen: Well, that’s good to hear! I’ll work on the grass. cuts to The Imaginators Broken Bone: What’s the point of trying hard? We have the most people, so we’ll obviously win. -1: Try hard, and ya win! Candy Corn: Yeah, just try hard. Blue Tetramino: Yes! I look super handsome! Donut: to sound impressed Yeah, you do. Green Face: We’re nearly done! Donut: Yeah, I just need to add my limbs! Spikey Ruler: Hey, do you think we’ll win? Broken Bone: Probably first. Spikey Ruler: I like the enthusiasm! Candy Corn: If I’m honest, second at best. Spikey Ruler: Come on, we’ll win! Surely! Donut: Yeah! I’m done! The Imaginators: Yeah! Question Box: Everyone! Time is running out! Fire Exit: Oh no! We haven’t finished drawing Question Box yet! Pen: Come on, everyone! slow mo effect of them drawing his face appears, but then Question Box slides onto the screen. Question Box: Times up! Pen: Wait, what? How could it have run out so fast? Marker: Yeah! How? Question Box: Host secret. Snowball: But we haven’t finished! Balloony: Come on! Question Box: Too bad! ! Block: I’m wanting to vote. Question Box: Okay then! Let’s see The Cool Crew’s first! Cherries (1): So, we drew a bunch of circles... ! Block: I rate that a 6. Question Box: 9! Glovey: So, we got 15. Lightbulb: Not bad, team! Question Box: Now time to review the work of The Imaginators! Broken Bone: So, we drew our team! Question Box: Woah, the art style constantly changes! ! Block: Yeah, it looks tacky. I rate it a 4. Question Box: 5! Spikey Ruler: Come on! Our good idea gets a 9? WHY!? Pen: Spikey’s always screwed over in this show! Spikey Ruler: HEY! So is THAT why you switched teams? Pen: No! I wanted to be with SB! Spikey Ruler: Well, since our idea was awesome- Broken Bone: 9. Spikey Ruler: You’ll probably Score Lower! We are so creative! Pen: Grrrrr! Question Box: So, The Win Maniacs, if you get higher than The Imaginators, you’re safe. But if not, you’ll be up for elimination! Snowball: Oh man.. Fire Exity: Don’t worry! Our idea was a blast! Question Box: Oh my gosh! You included me! 8! Spikey Ruler: Uh Oh! Green Face: No! I can’t face another elimination! ! Block: I rate it a 4. It didn’t include me. Broken Bone: Stupid scores. What’s the point? Why couldn’t we do a different challenge? Spikey Ruler: Well, ! Block called ours tacky. I should’ve done it all! Donut: Yeah! Your our captain, so you should’ve done it all! Broken Bone: But Donut! It’s not fair if Spikey Ruler does everything for us! Question Box: Anyways, now that we have our losing team, it’s time to do the elimination! Spikey Ruler: But, the viewers have to vote. -1: And we kinda don’t really have the votes yet... Question Box: Well, the people from the other teams will have to vote. Balloony: Us? Well, this is a big decision. Marker: Yeah, I dunno who to pick. Spikey Ruler: Guys! Don’t vote for me! I’m a good team captain! Broken Bone: Don’t vote me, guys. Donut: Yeah, don’t vote me either. I want to win! Question Box: Well, go to the voting booth and vote! Suitcase: Hey Fire Exity, who are you voting for? Fire Exity: -1. With his weirdness, he doesn’t deserve to win the powers. Suitcase: I suppose that’s a good enough reason to get him out! He’s so annoying! card slides onto the screen saying “Once voting was over....”, but suddenly Balloony appears Balloony: Hey! That’s just lazy. ! Block: Balloony! We’re announcing the votes! Balloony: Oh, Okay. ! Block: Then get away from the screen! Balloony: My apologies, viewers! Question Box: Okay, so we received your votes. Green Face is safe with 0 votes. Green Face: Yay! But what’s the prize? Question Box: You get cups of Evil Blaster’s fuel! Green Face: That’s disgusting. ! Block: Also safe is Candy Corn, with 1 vote. Candy Corn: Phew. Thanks for not voting me, guys! You’re my swaggadudes- my friends! Heh heh. ! Block: Next safe is Donut, also with 1 vote. Donut: Yeah! Blue Tetramino: I’m not liking how I’m not safe yet... Question Box: Broken Bone is safe with 2 votes. Broken Bone: Phew! I was feelin’ all nervous like, “Oh god, I’m out. This is so dumb!” but I’m good now. Thanks for not voting me, I guess. Question Box: Now we have the final 3. Who will go? ! Block: Well, Spikey Ruler, you are safe with 2 votes. Spikey Ruler: Phew! I was worried what my team would do without me! I don’t want the fuel by the way. Broken Bone: Drink it. It’s really good. Green Face: mmm, Yeah! Spikey Ruler: slurps Whoooo - boy! That’s good! Question Box: Who will go - -1 or Blue Tetramino? Blue Tetramino: Please! I wanna stay! ! Block: Well, Blue Tetramino, Blue Tetramino: YES! I’M SAFE! WOO-HOO! THIS IS AMAZING- ! Block: You’re eliminated with 8 votes. -1 is safe with 3. -1: Yay-zee! My butt was sweatin’. Blue Tetramino: Grr! I’m eliminated! WHY? I deserved to win those powers! I would be the best! Glovey: Tell them. Blue Tetramino: Tell them what? Glovey: Remember when I first met you? Blue Tetramino: Uh-huh.... Glovey: I remember you being curious and friendly. Blue Tetramino: Yeah, but now I’m totally cool- Glovey: Back then, people wanted to be your friend. Look at you now. Everyone thinks you’re a jerk. You did it to fit in. Blue Tetramino: I did... Glovey: But is that the person you want to be? The person nobody likes? Come on. While you had your time on the show, you should’ve stood out. Cherries (1): Wow... Cherries (2): So true, Glovey... Glovey: So, everyone knows now. Lightbulb: Sorry to cut the dramatic moment but... Glovey, you tried to use people in Episode 1! Think about that! Is that the person you wanna be? Glovey: W-Whatever! We’re focusing on Blue Tetramino, not me. And anyways, look what I’m doing! I’m changing by helping others! Question Box: Sorry Guys, but Blue Tetramino’s sentence to the Cloud Chamber is long overdue. Let’s fling him. Tetramino is shot into the sky Question Box: Now that’s done, we need to do something the viewers have requested. Pen: What is it? Question Box: Our only viewer has requested to bring back Xbox Logo. Spikey Ruler: You’re just gonna do it? No voting? Question Box: Well, there’s gonna be a challenge. Fire Exity: What is it? Question Box: Seriously, I’ve been your host for 4 episodes, and you couldn’t realise that THAT WAS WHAT I WAS GETTING TO!? Fire Exity: Sorry... Question Box: Whatever! The challenge is an egg-and-spoon race. We’ll pick a random team, and they’ll do the challenge. The first to have their egg fall off the spoon is eliminated, and swapped out with Xbox Logo. Cherries (1): Oh my. Cherries (2): I hope our team isn’t picked! Question Box: Well, one of you will have to do it if that happens. ! Block: Can I spin the wheel now? Question Box: Yeah go ahead. spins it, and it lands on The Cool Crew. Lightbulb: No! Candy Corn: Ahhh, Phew. Cherries (2): I’ll do the race! Cherries (1): But we can’t be split up! Question Box: Well, one of you can magically float! clicks his fingers, and Cherries #1 starts to float Cherries (1): Woah! So magical! ! Block: Okay, everyone’s ready! Go! Pea: Woah! I nearly dropped it! What a start... Lightbulb: Hah! This is easy! Pea: You’re distracting me... Lightbulb: But, it IS easy. Cherries (2): You think I’m doing good? Cherries (1): Yeah! Keep it up! Lightbulb: Pea, this really is easy. Glovey: Stop bragging! Lightbulb: Well, if you hold it like so, you can easily hol- trips up NO! Glovey: Oh! Pea: The irony! Hahahahaha! Cherries (1): Oh, thank god. Cherries (2): I was so nervous. Question Box: You, Lightbulb, will be teleported to the Cloud Chamber, and Xbox Logo will be teleported back. does so, and Xbox Logo comes back Question Box: Welcome back! You’ll be on The Cool Crew! Xbox Logo: Yes! I get another shot! Pea: Well, nice to have a new teammate! Green Face: The teams have changed a lot, but we’re still in this, right? Spikey Ruler: Yeah, that’s the good thing. Category:CFOS Category:Episodes Category:Things by ButterBlaziken230